sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina the Black Cat
Tina the Black Cat Real Name:Christina. Full Name:Christina "Tina" Alicia Strong. Gender:Female. Species:Cat/Mobian. Age:24. Alignment:Neutral. Clothes: Rainbow styled bikini top, blue jeans, and blue heels.With two gold bands on her right arm and a silver bracelet on her left arm, a white necklace with a gold heart pedndant and a black belt. Favorite Food:Anything seafood. Favorite Color:Sapphire Blue. Favorite T.V. Show:Holds and Throws. Favorite Song:Worlds by Laura Marano Favorite Sport:Volleyball. Favorite Book:Infinite Space Favorite Movie:Chokes and Strikes,the Knuckles Story. Weapon:Her body. Birthday:December 6th. Theme Song:Fighter by Christina Aguilera Voice Actors:Sally Dana (2002-2007) Kate Higgins (2007-Present) Seiyuu:Mami Koyama (2000-2009) Yūko Nagashima (2009-Present) Accent:Western. Family: Lance (Dad) Arm (Mom) Love Interest:None. Relationship:None. Friends:Eliot,Hitomi,Kokoro,and,Knuckles. Rivals:Leifang and Shadow. Enemies:Eggman and Jack. Abilities:Acting,Modeling,Singing,Playing the guitar,Fighting,her Martial Art:Wrestling,and,Dancing. Special Abilities:She can get anyone to do whatever she wants just by looking at them. Weaknesses:Her dad,Candy,Shakes,and,Hieghts. Personality:Stubborn and tough.Independent.Kind. Likes:Everything in Ablilites and Freinds,plus Leifang. Dislikes:Everything in Weakness and Shadow. Ability Type:Power,Speed. Hair Color:Blonde. Hair Style:Shoulder-length. Fur Color:Black with Peach on her torso and arms. Eye Color:Sapphire-blue. Height:3' 3" Weight:23 Lbs. Appearance:Healthy skin. Sexual Preference:Striaght. Super Forms:None. Teams:Team Match with Lisa and Mila. Number of Video Game Appearances:0. Other Info:She is always cahsing after a dream,she started off a model,then went to dancing,then acting,then singing,now she has her eyes on eyeing the greatest wrestler on Mobius. She has a genderbent version of herself:Dustin. Chao:None. WrestlingEdit Especially prevalent in Japan and North American countries, modern professional wrestling usually features striking and grappling techniques, which are modeled after diverse sets of wrestling and pugilistic styles from around the world. Although there is no governing authority for professional wrestling rules, there is a general standard which has developed over the years. One rule is that wrestlers may grab, hold, twist, or strike any part of an opponent's body, except the throat, groin, or eye, and the opponent's hair or clothing may not be grabbed and pulled. Wrestlers may also strike an opponent using any part of their own limbs, head or body but may not punch his or her opponent with a closed fist, nor kick his or her opponent with the toe of their boot. Biting is not allowed, nor is spitting in the eyes. Wrestlers may lift an opponent and throw them, drop them, or otherwise force them to the mat. Such techniques which land an opponent on the head or neck, may be disallowed by some promotions. A wrestler may jump onto an opponent, whether standing or lying down, in any manner, including with a clenched fist or the toe of a boot. Any legal wrestler is open to attack from any direction at any time, including when they are downed, as long as they are within the ring area enclosed by the ring ropes. If any part of either wrestler is in contact with the ropes or has otherwise broken the plane of ropes, all grappling contact between the wrestlers must be broken within a five count or else the attacking wrestler may be subject to disqualification. This rule is often used strategically in order to escape from a submission hold, and a wrestler can break the plane of the ropes by placing his foot or other body part on (or under) the ropes to avoid losing by pinfall. This is commonly referred to as a "rope break". Category:Characters